Levi x Reader: Caffeinated
by cuTiecaTn
Summary: You work at a low-end cafe with no crowds, regulars, or excitement. Well, at least until someone decided to get a coffee during your shift.
1. The New Regular

Today is yet another quiet and lonely one at the un-crazed, quaint coffee shop you just started your job at. Maybe it was too warm for cappuccinos and too chilly for frappuccinos or maybe Starbucks has really been kicking your ass lately.

People who checked their Instagram on iPhones, had ombre hair, and nerd glasses (that were sure not for seeing better) was your only crowd. Not many showed up but when they did, they kept to themselves and didn't cause any trouble, making work very easy.

The only stresses in your mind about this job consisted of the worries for the cafe's stability; it wasn't bringing in much of a profit.

Then a new customer stepped inside. This man was alone and looked nothing like the usual groupies. His raven black hair straightened over his head and relaxed over shorter hairs underneath. A white, flowy shirt draped over his shoulders and tucked into his not-a-wrinkle-to-be-seen pants. And those piercing eyes- they stared you down every second he glanced in your direction.

You wondered to yourself whether he's about to murder you or if that's his natural face. Choice B was what you were hoping for.

The short man approached the counter where you stood shaking in your shoes; his pissed expression still plastered on his face.

Nervously smiling, you coughed up your sentence.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Black coffee," he said bluntly, feigning sustained eye contact.

"No 'please'?" you murmured only loud enough for yourself to hear. That's very rude and not so gentleman-like of him.

Though, you kept that grin nonetheless. There's no need to be loosing any customers; you can't afford to and neither can this shop.

"Alright," you chimed as you daintily entered his order into the cash-register, attempting to cover up your rising anxiety. "Anything else I can get you?"

Signs of his impatient character displayed in his crossed arms and sudden shift of his body weight onto his left leg.

"Just tell me how much I owe you," his tone short and sharp (no pun intended.).

Keep cool, _. He's probably just in a big hurry.

"Three dollars flat, sir."

If you said that any more serious, you would sound like a cadet answering her corporal. (ha.)

Abruptly, he paid up and took a seat at a raised table in the back corner. Your insecurities could have been getting the best of you, but you were sure he was tying to sit as far as he possibly can from where you stood.

You sighed before heading to the coffee machine and preparing his bitter hot drink.

What if I got him something extra? you pondered. I've already made him mad, I should probably give him something to help him forget the matter.

You entered in a cake pop into the cash-register, paid for it out of your pocket, and proceeded to bag a vanilla one, feeling generous and bothered every step of the way. Why bothered? Since you already battle with money complications, paying for a penny-pinching sugar snack will, guaranteed, take a good chunk out of tonight's meal. This guy better enjoy it.

Coffee and treat in hand, you made your way to the grump sitting down.

He eyed the excess item in your hand and then furrowed his eyebrows, not saying a word.

"I- it's on me," you struggled to muster up your words while looking down at your twiddling thumbs that were pressed against your stomach; a nervous toothy smile between your cheeks.

"A little treat should cheer you up."

Needless to say, it was hard for you to act nice to him. He wasn't exactly projecting the most positive aura at the moment.

The man's eyebrows raised slightly, his glare still locked on the bag as you gently handed it to him.

After he reached inside for the item, his face slowly fell back into looking dissatisfied. With a click of his tongue, he scowled at the cake pop and then at you.

Uh oh.

"... Something wrong?"

His eyes weren't leaving yours; expression staying the same.

Something is wrong you idiot, you repeated over and over in your head.

"What is this?" he snapped.

The tense muscles in your body settled; you were anticipating a harsh complaint about him being a diabetic or criticism on the flavor. It was only a harmless question that washed relief over you. Indeed, you were grateful it was something less.

That happy-go-lucky smile returned to its rightful place on your lips.

"It's a cake pop. It's a piece of cake on a stick."

Mouth squished into a thin line, the man glared back down at the delicacy in his hand.

"That's stupid. Why not have a regular piece of cake on a plate?"

"Because it's cooler," you effortlessly retorted, proud you didn't get tongue tied. Then, to play it off even smoother, you put your elbows on the table counter and rested your head in your hands.

He seemed impressed by your wit and let out a small and quick chuckle. Well, it was more of a strong puff of air coming out of his nose.

You saw the perfect opportunity to stick your hand out to him and drop your name while he's happy.

"I'm _."

To your surprise, he took your hand and firmly shook it. "Levi."

I think we got us a regular.


	2. Hello Again

Today is yet another quiet and lonely one at the un-crazed, quaint coffee shop you just started your job at. Maybe it was too warm for cappuccinos and too chilly for frappuccinos or maybe Starbucks has really been kicking your ass lately.

People who checked their Instagram on iPhones, had ombre hair, and nerd glasses (that were sure not for seeing better) was your only crowd. Not many showed up but when they did, they kept to themselves and didn't cause any trouble, making work very easy.

The only stresses in your mind about this job consisted of the worries for the cafe's stability; it wasn't bringing in much of a profit.

Then a new customer stepped inside. This man was alone and looked nothing like the usual groupies. His raven black hair straightened over his head and relaxed over shorter hairs underneath. A white, flowy shirt draped over his shoulders and tucked into his not-a-wrinkle-to-be-seen pants. And those piercing eyes- they stared you down every second he glanced in your direction.

You wondered to yourself whether he's about to murder you or if that's his natural face. Choice B was what you were hoping for.

The short man approached the counter where you stood shaking in your shoes; his pissed expression still plastered on his face.

Nervously smiling, you coughed up your sentence.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Black coffee," he said bluntly, feigning sustained eye contact.

"No 'please'?" you murmured only loud enough for yourself to hear. That's very rude and not so gentleman-like of him.

Though, you kept that grin nonetheless. There's no need to be loosing any customers; you can't afford to and neither can this shop.

"Alright," you chimed as you daintily entered his order into the cash-register, attempting to cover up your rising anxiety. "Anything else I can get you?"

Signs of his impatient character displayed in his crossed arms and sudden shift of his body weight onto his left leg.

"Just tell me how much I owe you," his tone short and sharp (no pun intended.).

Keep cool, _. He's probably just in a big hurry.

"Three dollars flat, sir."

If you said that any more serious, you would sound like a cadet answering her corporal. (ha.)

Abruptly, he paid up and took a seat at a raised table in the back corner. Your insecurities could have been getting the best of you, but you were sure he was tying to sit as far as he possibly can from where you stood.

You sighed before heading to the coffee machine and preparing his bitter hot drink.

What if I got him something extra? you pondered. I've already made him mad, I should probably give him something to help him forget the matter.

You entered in a cake pop into the cash-register, paid for it out of your pocket, and proceeded to bag a vanilla one, feeling generous and bothered every step of the way. Why bothered? Since you already battle with money complications, paying for a penny-pinching sugar snack will, guaranteed, take a good chunk out of tonight's meal. This guy better enjoy it.

Coffee and treat in hand, you made your way to the grump sitting down.

He eyed the excess item in your hand and then furrowed his eyebrows, not saying a word.

"I- it's on me," you struggled to muster up your words while looking down at your twiddling thumbs that were pressed against your stomach; a nervous toothy smile between your cheeks.

"A little treat should cheer you up."

Needless to say, it was hard for you to act nice to him. He wasn't exactly projecting the most positive aura at the moment.

The man's eyebrows raised slightly, his glare still locked on the bag as you gently handed it to him.

After he reached inside for the item, his face slowly fell back into looking dissatisfied. With a click of his tongue, he scowled at the cake pop and then at you.

Uh oh.

"... Something wrong?"

His eyes weren't leaving yours; expression staying the same.

Something is wrong you idiot, you repeated over and over in your head.

"What is this?" he snapped.

The tense muscles in your body settled; you were anticipating a harsh complaint about him being a diabetic or criticism on the flavor. It was only a harmless question that washed relief over you. Indeed, you were grateful it was something less.

That happy-go-lucky smile returned to its rightful place on your lips.

"It's a cake pop. It's a piece of cake on a stick."

Mouth squished into a thin line, the man glared back down at the delicacy in his hand.

"That's stupid. Why not have a regular piece of cake on a plate?"

"Because it's cooler," you effortlessly retorted, proud you didn't get tongue tied. Then, to play it off even smoother, you put your elbows on the table counter and rested your head in your hands.

He seemed impressed by your wit and let out a small and quick chuckle. Well, it was more of a strong puff of air coming out of his nose.

You saw the perfect opportunity to stick your hand out to him and drop your name while he's happy.

"I'm _."

To your surprise, he took your hand and firmly shook it. "Levi."

I think we got us a regular.


	3. Sweater Weather

"Okay, you need to download this song, _," Claire, your closest friend, cheerily insisted while tapping at your phone, most likely going to your music app.

While in her grasp, your cell buzzed but you weren't paying any mind to it. On the other hand, you were more concerned about the song she was going to put on your phone; she didn't exactly have the best taste in music.

Claire smirked at the bright screen before her.

"Who's this, huh?" she giggled, and you could hear the keyboard chimes while she moved her fingers.

As you watched, not knowing exactly what was going on, Claire was replying to your texter.

"What are you doing?" you say as you try to snatch your devise from your friend.

Effortlessly, Claire moved your phone out of your reach and closer to herself.

She was still typing away and muttered a few words aloud as she put them in until she announced "send" and handed you back your phone.

Thank god, she didn't download the song, but you have something else to worry about now rather than a cruddy tune.

In your messages, you saw Levi was the most resent in your sent texts along with a previewed message filled with words you don't recall sending.

Not too long ago, Levi and you got to exchange numbers, only because you were tired of him getting coffee and thought he might prefer tea thus causing you to constantly bother him about it via cellular device. If he tries something new that he likes, he'll fall more and more in love with this place and come back constantly; that was your theory, for the most part. You've made Levi your personal project.

Anyways, back to your dilemma.

Tapping on your messages, you became quite displeased.

 **Levi: I'm stopping by for an hour, got a break from work. Are you still there?**

 **Me: yeah I'm here (; i'll see u in a bit!**

A lump formed in your throat.

"A _winkey_ face, Claire?"

To say the least, you were upset with her.

Well, you see, you and Levi weren't at the "emoticon stage" just yet. You've thought about trying it out before but decided it wasn't worth it. If Levi were to send you digital faces, you assumed they would consist of -_- or l: and so on. But Claire on the other hand, thought it would be completely appropriate to jump straight to this level with a flirty face.

Your phone buzzed yet again, generating a huge knot in your stomach but before you could check it, that same familiar face appeared in the room.

This time, Levi was dressed in cozy clothing for the cold weather; a dark green knitted sweater, black skinny jeans, and worn green converse. It was an outfit that was something out of the norm for him.

"Why are you dressed li-" you started before being abruptly cut off.

" **We're going to the fair.** " Levi stated; more or less commanded you.

To say you were taken back by that was an understatement. He was borderline taking you hostage, it's not like he was giving you a choice.

Claire gave another signature smirk before sliding out of the booth, pausing momentarily to get a good look at Levi before speaking.

"I'll leave you two be. Text me later, _."

With that said, Claire was out the door before you could even put in a word; leaving you with an awkward sent text and a man forcing you to hang out along with no help with either of the two. What a great friend to just walk out on you like that, huh.

~The Fair~

Breaths of air turned into small, crystal-white clouds as it left your nose, gooseflesh expanded across your exposed areas of skin, and cold air repetitively slammed against your icy cheeks.

Standing outside in this weather was chilling you to the bone, especially because of your clothing choice of the day.

Your attire included high wasted shorts and a thin long sleeved blouse that was tucked in your waistline. Sure you looked great, but you weren't feeling it. Nothing was very enjoyable about walking around in this temperature.

You would think Levi would give you his sweater or maybe put his arm around you but you were sure he hasn't even noticed you shivering.

Those grey eyes were too busy examining his surroundings.

Then, his eyelids lifted ever so slightly when he spotted the sugar concession stand.

There was a man peering out of one of its windows handing a caramel apple to a small little girl. She cheered and spun in a small circle when it was fully in her grip.

He took off in its direction in a split second. Levi was way ahead of you and was also in a full out sprint, leaving you behind a great distance. After a minute of walking up to the excited male, he had two caramel apples in hand, already paid for.

"Here," Levi handed you one and then began to dig in on his.

From the looks of it, he had a minor sweet tooth; his was gone in record time.

And now here you are, standing in a short line for the ferris wheel, still freezing your tail bone off. It would be safe to guess that you were numb by now but it wasn't entirely cool enough for that causing your legs, face, and any other showing skin to miserably and slowly freeze.

Even Levi seemed to be getting colder.

His arms were crossed over his chest tightly and his cheeks were turning a rosy red. It looked a little flattering; that faded shade on his cheeks. That was only a thought at the back of your head though; you didn't let it surface into your train of thoughts.

A few minutes passed before an unhappy man opened the gate before you to let you and Levi on; maybe it was a hunch but it was possible he was getting upset over the weather, too.

You took your seat first and Levi followed second.

Oddly, his small body took a seat next to you instead of across.

The rusty cart began it's journey to the top very shakily and the higher up you were, the cooler it got. It was almost unbearable.

Though, Levi was acting as as heater for you and you did not want him to move. This may have been embarrassing but it was well worth it. Heck, you wanted him closer. Well, heh, your wishes have been granted.

The warmth approached you even more until you felt his scratchy sweater rub on your shoulder and he finally snaked his arm around you. Your heart skipped a beat as his fingers gracefully rubbed across your back, settled on your shoulder and nudged you more into his presence. Warm vibes prickled where Levi touched as if your skin was trying to savor each and every bit of him.

"L-Levi," you stuttered; you didn't want to stop it, but you had no idea what to do about this.

A casual arm around the shoulder is simple but the space between your bodies is closing in and that's another thing.

You rose your head up, which was now rested against his chest, listening to his beating heart, to look at his face. As you met his sweetened, watchful eyes, you could hear a loud thump growing in his chest and crimson red made it's way to your face.

An urge sprouted in your stomach, a hot tightening feeling emerged in your chest, you clenched your fists. What was your body telling you to do?

You heard the rubbing of raspy clothing and then felt a warm thumb and index finger on your chin, tilting your head up to a more comfortable angle. His smooth skin relaxed your senses. He was so warm to the touch.

His eyes had a sparkle, maybe there was a dash of desire hidden in them. His lips were parted but you would only be able to see that if you were mere centimeters away from them. The grasped hand on your shoulder tensed up and twitched every now and then as if he was fighting some impulse from instinct.

 _What are you planning, Levi?_

By this time, the ride was at it's climax and every building and car was in your sights for miles on end before it all faded into an indistinct line between the sky and the earth.

You turned your body more to him, admiring all of his features. The ugly sweater, the boring black jeans, and his horribly over worn shoes. For some indescribable reason, Levi was turning into your peak of interest.

There was so much more you wanted to see until all of it became a skin to skin touch. His chilled lips sunk into yours, fingertips dug into your shirt sleeve, his other hand making its way into a tangled mess in your hair. Electricity bolted into your blood stream.

His sudden pulse pushed you against the side of the carts wall harshly, evicting a sting in your back, keeping all of your senses awake. This man was short but he still towered over you, especially in this position. You had to keep your head tilted up while Levi relaxed on top of your body.

And then, all at once, you finally absorbed into the kiss; closing your eyes and letting your hands explore Levi's body.

What Levi was thinking about you was all the more wrong but his passion and starving love-

It felt right.

A wet sensation brushed against your lips like a simple knock on a door. Of course, you didn't see it that way. You've never been kissed like this before and had no idea what he was doing with your mouth. You kept your opening midway shut, earning yourself an impatient Levi.

He obtained a fist full of your hair and pulled on it just enough to make you yelp in a hushed whisper; allowing him access inside. But I guess Levi knew his ways to get what he wants.

Levi's tongue ventured in your mouth and you could taste the sweet caramel attached to him as he pressed more and more into you.

 _All of his efforts were so wanting._

 _With every short breath of air and sway on your body, Levi craved to have more of you._

The kiss was all in Levi's hands, he lead the way like he would in a tango. When there was a mouth fight for dominance, he won victoriously. If he wanted you closer, he would take your clothes in his small hands and forcefully press you on him; making your back arched by now.

You were chest to chest with him and you felt his heart racing out of his rib cage.

Red began to paint your face while you smiled against his lips (that were well enough warmed up by now).

 ** _Am I really causing his heart to act up like this?_**

Levi ended the kiss in a soft suck on your bottom lip before slowly pulling back, only wanting to dive in for another kiss every single second he looked at you.

Small pants cooed in the chilly air in the form of white clouds from his mouth.

Right then, the cart had made its way back to the bottom of the wheel.

Your heart pounded against your rib cage, you wouldn't be able to contain yourself if you kept looking at Levi like this.

His ruffled hair, pink flustered face, and craving eyes that begged you to kiss the hell out of him was more than you could handle.

Technology was your calling and the perfect way to casually look away from Levi's tempting eyes.

You quickly glanced at your phone so you could give yourself a moment to catch up with yourself. Once you checked it, you were hit with the realization that Levi texted you back at the cafe and you never had the time to check it.

Opening his new message, it read:

 **Levi: K. (:**


	4. Storage Room

"Is this _all_ of the tea you have?" Levi said disappointingly while crossing his arms.

After the encounter at the fair, he still came back every day to get a drink and the usual vanilla cake pop. As of yesterday, Levi has tried every single tea offered on the winter menu, coffee not even in the question anymore.

No matter how much you looked at him, you could never wipe off that smile. Your tone always peppy when you spoke to him.

"We actually have some in the back for next season." Grabbing the keys looped around your belt, you continued on, "Want to go try one?"

Going in the back was against the rules, but you weren't worried. Boss knows you've single-handedly saved this place, he wouldn't bark at you for releasing the spring collection early. Levi was basically writing everyone's paychecks; he definitely did so when he brought someone with him. A boy named Eren stopped by every now and then thanks to Levi.

Unlocking the storage door, Levi suddenly approached you. Eager to see the tea selection, you presume. He has really developed a love for it.

The both of you strolled over to the tea boxes, Levi walking a little too near you. His breathing was hitched and possibly that thudding was his heart and not his footsteps.

Levi?

"So there aren't any security cameras back here?" he quizzed, glancing around the room.

Sorting through spring's tea boxes, you answered the curious cat. "Nope. Boss doesn't expect anyone back here a lot and he only gives the keys to employees he trusts. We have cameras outsi-"

Warm hands slid underneath your apron, around each side of your waist and fingertips sneaked under the rim of your pants very smoothly, making every inch of your skin tingle at his touch. Levi rested his chin in the crook of your neck and lowered his hands at a pace as slow as malice, getting closer and closer to your-

"Shut up, you talk too much," he purred into your ear, his hot breath softly brushing against your face.

He proceeded to place soft kisses up and down your neck; the pecks grew more and more hungry as he continued.

"W- what if someone walks in?" you stammered, trying to hold in any itch you may have that makes you want to...

It was taking all of your power to not move or squeal.

Levi made your back compress into his chest as he put pressure on your hips.

"I put up the 'closed' sign on the door," there was mischief and fun in his voice; he was planning something naughty.

Assuming it, Levi had an out of whack sex drive. One second he was getting impatient about the tea selection and the next, he's touching you in private areas. Looking at him, you wouldn't expect his hands were about to be at the line of your underwear in a matter of moments.

You turned on your heels to face him, making his hands escape from your clothing.

"Why are you doing this, Levi?"

Even you were surprised from your sudden question. Though, anyone would have to agree. Why was Levi showing this sudden interest in the cafe waitress as of late?

"_," his blank silver eyes were looking into yours intently; no other emotion on his face besides pure seriousness.

Before he could press forward, he had to take a silent moment to himself to prepare his words.

"You work at this shitty cafe and you still have a heart filled with passion for it. Looking at you is inspiring and I enjoy that about you. I didn't know this myself until Eren told me."

Levi let out another laugh from his nose as he recalled his words.

'It's clear to see it. You can see it in your creepy, death stare eyes. Before you walk in those doors, you're so blank and dull but when you see her- boy, do you perk up.'

Was there a smile on Levi's lips?

"I find myself waking up needing to see your bright, glowing face. You make efforts for me and keep me feeling good."

It was obvious how hard it was on him to explain his answer; he sounded robotic while explaining his honest feelings and it made you smile Levi was stepping out of his little dark room into a brand new place where he could smile and say what was on his mind. A warm sensation rose in your heart.

Messy red coated his cheeks and his lips pressed into a thin line, awkwardly awaiting your reaction.

That's it.

Getting a tight grab of the collar of Levi's shirt, you crashed into him with a loving kiss filled with passion and adrenaline. It knocked Levi flat on his butt and against a stack of boxes; sweet giggles filled the atmosphere.

You were well on the upper end this time, you felt pushing on your lower waist as Levi's attempt you roll you over but you you were in a perfect position to keep yourself up with your legs clasped around his.

His soft, puckered lips then trailed down to your neck and tenderly went about sucking underneath your jaw, sending shivers in waves down your spine.

You melted, and loosened any muscle you were using, his delightful signs of affection dragged you into an alluring trans where there was no pulling out of. Once more, he pulled such a bitter sweet trick and rolled you over while you were relaxed, pinning your wrists down over your head with one hand.

Levi decided it was well enough time to pick up the pace and descend into your shirt, letting his fingers dance on the wired rims of your bra. Inhaling and biting your lip, you kept in any strange noises you may accidentally make if Levi chooses to disembark to your upper regions. How embarrassing would it be if Levi- discovered- your noises?

Feeling a sudden and minor painful clench on your wrists, Levi devilishly grinned at you.

"No, **I want to _hear_ how much you love me**."

With zero hesitance, he finally slid under your bra and groped you firmly, emerging a sweet sound from your lips.

Immediately, one your hands escaped from his grasp and covered your mouth. Your face felt like it was on fire. _Did I really just do that_?

Levi retrieved his hold on you from your new trigger spot and lightly took hold of your hand, intertwined his fingers in yours, and removed it from your face.

"Get used to it," he snapped with just the right amount of assertive love. "It's just another thing I'm going to love getting from you every day."

Aroused trembles shot through your system. Every day? And his confident words meant he was going to get it out of you, there was no apprehension about that. He hasn't ceased to do that so far.

You knew Levi was going to get what he wanted, but you still kept resistance; you shut your mouth and tried to repress any cry you would create. While you continued to do this, Levi knew exactly what you were attempting and so many unspeakable ideas appeared in his mind.

He put all of his weight against you, pushing his hips forward a little bit more. All of the force made a breathy moan escape your lips but that wasn't enough for your short companion. Sealing the centimeters between your faces, he whispered huskily, " _I want to give you hickeys in places only I can see_."

Your fingers started to dig into your palms, Levi noticed and enjoyed every motion he got out of you. You felt something hard push against your inner thigh. Your eyes darted to that general area and then back to his lustful silver ones.

His eyes were inquisitive, they were asking you something he wasn't planning on saying aloud.

L-Levi, you..?

There was fear in your eyes.

 _My god, is this going to hurt?_! Though, no one could blame you for thinking that. The bulge against your leg was, well... a lot bigger than you would expect from someone who comes up so short.

Your silence was well enough an answer for Levi.

He pulled you up onto his lap, laid your back against the boxes.

His lips played on yours perfectly as if he were programmed to kiss you and only you. Levi was compassionate and moderate, delicately sucking on your lips. It was his way of calming the senses of both of you, Levi wasn't going to leave you on such a cut off like that.

"It's okay. I think I have a better occasion where we can finish where we've left off."

That smile, Levi's smile was real and tender, turning you into a puddle. This small moment was heartfelt but you weren't prepared to ever hear these words of this short-tempered man's vocabulary.

" ** _You know, I love you, right_**?"


	5. Dinner with Friends?

Bumps, dips and rocks bounced you about in your seat repetitively. Levi drove at a speedy pace and yet delicately, smooth may be a good word to describe it.

Today was a palm-sweating, knee-wobbling, thumb-twiddling day. Your fling with Levi has washed over your friends and after weeks with impatient besties, it was time to show off the boyfriend at dinner. It wasn't your choice, either. The one and only Claire got your phone and texted him once more, **"Dinner with friends this Friday?** " or something like that.

In your circle, you had Claire, Annie, and Tatym; three basic names to cover three girls' insane personalities. And, that was exactly why you were worried. You never found Levi being friendly to others, including yourself. Three social butterflies interacting with someone who keeps to themselves may just be the perfect recipe for disaster.

But, Levi insisted to go. He found it well enough time to meet your life beyond him. And if you give it a while, they would only become involved anyways. I'd rather sooner than later, you assured yourself.

You were wearing a slim, red dress that was walking on the border of maroon. The makeup on your face was applied lightly. Levi hated makeup but it was what you wore with the girls, your clique didn't _click_ without the dazzling affects of eye shadow. He has failed to notice it anyways so there's no harm done.

This restaurant was far out, taking a good amount of time to arrive there. Just as the outside, the inside was extravagant.

Dim lights, waiters in tuxedos, leather-seated booths, and the classiest customers you've ever laid eyes on. It was safe to guess that the menu claimed their water was worth 20 dollars a glass, it was that nice.

A blonde and two brunettes sat chatting about and laughing in a hushed manner; all migrated to one side of the booth, leaving one side to the couple. Their familiar faces all looked in your direction.

Just before you darted off to them, a strong arm laced through yours followed by serious and stoic eyes grabbing your attention. " _No_ , I'll escort you there," he snapped sternly.

There you went, awkwardly zig-zagging between tables, until you reached them. Levi released you and patiently waited for you to slide onto your reserved spot on the shiny, textured black booth seat.

Blue, green, and brown eyes locked on the new man before them as they all internally squealed. Yup, you've lacked bringing boys to the table for a while now and your friends are ecstatic about this one.

"Hello again, Levi," Claire started, resting her grinning face in her hands. "I'm Claire, this is Annie and the curly haired one is Tatym. We've been _dying_ to meet you after everything _(f/n)_ has told us," Blabbering on, Claire gave you a quick wink.

Levi kept his posture perfect as he smoothed a napkin over his lap and patted it down. "It's nice to meet _(f/n)_'s friends formally. How are you ladies?"

The answers given to his question were muted out by both you and Levi. They would most-likely say something about work and then it turn into stories about co-workers, then affairs, then drama and so on; what ever it may be, you and Levi would enjoy your time better if it wasn't spent listening to issues.

I wonder what they think about him so far? you pondered. He was acting normal and not so much of a jerk like he can occasionally be. Also, Levi did look very clean and sharp for your date once more, but he never fell short of that. He looked attractive every hour of every day in your admiring eyes. His narrow navy eyes, proud and mature stance, protective glares he gave men when he saw them around you; it all made him such an amazing men to be with. He couldn't do a single thing wro-

Warm fingers grazed your knee, playfully rubbed your skin and rested on your inner thigh, making you straighten your back and bite your lip. _**In public?!**_

You turned into a statue with zero intent of moving for if you did, you might just blow up and slap or kiss Levi. Or both.

He shot you a quick glance that said a lot to you. Was he checking to see if you were okay with it or telling you to shut up and take it? Perhaps it was saying _too_ much.

 _Not okay, not okay,_ this is _not_ okay. Levi has yet to get this close to you, and on top of that, your friends are two feet away from you. The live violin music playing wouldn't be loud enough to cover any slip-ups Levi could make if he keeps on with- _this_. They're bound to find out.

Rotating his shoulders just enough to hide his face from anyone who may be looking, Levi leaned over your shoulder and paused, keeping you on edge.

Lucky for you, there were no eyes on you and you were especially fortunate that Claire wasn't watching. She can read you like an open book. Most definitely, she would start to cheer on Levi or announce to the whole restaurant that his hand was up your dress.

That was the nearing stress of it all, too. Every second that passed and approached is another chance to be caught. His lingering pose on you wasn't making the mess any more untangled, either.

"Try not to blush like an idiot when I tell you this, but I think that dress looks really _fucking_ good on you."

After his lustfulness was expressed verbally, Levi unwound and sat back into in the chair nonchalantly, looking as stoic as ever.

Before you could snap, twitch, scream, or even blink, Annie directed the conversation to you, an I'm-happy-for-you grin between her cheeks.

"So, _(f/n)_, how did you and Levi meet?"

You pressed your thighs together to trap his hand from exploring any further right before you replied to your unsuspecting friend.

"Well, you know how I started my new job at that small cafe down by Hobby Lobby? Levi popped in one day and- **_hng~~_** " you blurted, hunching your back over the table and cowarding away your burning red face.

He's done it again, turning you into a steaming hot mess in your skin as quick as turning a light switch on.

The man beside you had moved closer to there and tightly squeezed the hold he had on your thigh all in a very short amount of time.

The worst part is, this is your attempt at resisting. If he got more creative, who knows what would happen.

Annie stood bent over slightly between the table and the seat in an act of worry for you while Claire rolled her eyes and mouthing " _been there done tha_ t". The air around you and everyone else progressively grew heavier and heavier, it's difficult to breathe this thickness in for you.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Something hurting?" she yelped with concern.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit Levi._ He just made you-..? Right in front of you friends..? He can't possibly think this is acceptable.

Gulping away the choking knot lodged in your throat, you fessed up a lie to calm Annie down, she worries too much as it is. "No, I've just been having stomach pains today is all. I've been at work since 6 in the morning and didn't grab a bite before or after so that must be why," you said cheekily.

Noticing his hands permanent position, you gritted your teeth and jerked your head to him and scowled with diamond piercing eyes.

"Let's find _their_ storage room if you're so damn eager."


End file.
